1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamping device and manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a clamping device for a flexible substrate and method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the continuous progress on the technology of integrated circuit process and an increasing need for mobile communication, personal mobile communication equipments have continuously integrate a lot of function for entertainment or personal information management (PIM). However, with the gradual increase in functions, the display device originally on the mobile communication device may not be large enough to display all the increased quantity of data. To meet the demand for a more compact mobile communication device, the display device often has to adopt a hideaway form. In other words, the display device is flexible and can be roll-up.
In general, the cost of producing the components of a display device is relatively high. Therefore, if the widely adopted technique of fabricating a thin film transistor (TFT) display device is used to fabricate the flexible display device, the production cost can be lowered significantly. However, the machine for producing the TFT display device is incapable of clamping a flexible substrate. Thus, the conventional method is to apply some glue so that the flexible substrate is attached to the machine through the gluing agent for performing the necessary processing operations. Yet, the gluing method of fixing the flexible substrate has many drawbacks. First, the planarity of the attached flexible substrate is not so good. Furthermore, many production processes such as chemical evaporation deposition, thermal evaporation deposition, plasma etching, photolithographic process or the spin-coat process frequently cause the peeling of the flexible substrate due to heat or chemical attack of the adhesive agent. Once the flexible substrate has peeled off from the place of attachment, subsequently processes cannot proceed.